


He is the One

by Candycanes19



Category: NHL Hockey, Pittsburgh Penguins - Fandom, sidney crosby - Fandom
Genre: Adult Themes, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Mention of pregnancy but no one is pregnant, Slight mention of abortion but none happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: One Shot





	He is the One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a One Shot fan fic I wrote a while ago. All made up completely. I own only the original characters. Just for fun.

"Isabelle, you can not be serious" MaryAnn Windsor said, "He is just a hockey player and there are such better bachelors matches in our social set that you could date".  
"I love him, mother. He is good to me and that is all that matters" Isabelle said in a huff and started to walk away.  
"Don't you dare walk away while I am still talking to you" MaryAnn said sounding furious.  
"You can't tell me what to do anymore because I am grown up now and want to be with Sidney".  
"Are you pregnant, Isabelle? Because if Sidney is the father we can take care of it you know".  
"Why would it matter if I was pregnant or not? I am not pregnant and how dare you say we can take care of it. I would never abort my baby especially if it was Sidney's child. Sidney and I are going to be together and that is final!" Isabelle said in a huff as she ran off and left the house. She jumped into her car and headed off to go and find Sidney.

Meanwhile at Mellon Arena the Pittsburgh Penguins were ending practice and the guys were heading to their cars. 

As Sidney was heading to his car he heard his cell phone start ringing and he opened it and saw Isabelle's number show up.

"Hey sweetheart how are you?" Sidney asked smiling to himself.  
"Sidney where are you?" Isabelle said sounding very upset.  
"Sweetheart are you ok? I am getting in my car and heading to my place. Meet me there. And darling be careful driving since you are upset".  
"I will meet you there".  
"Hey Belle, I love you" Sidney said as he started his car and headed home.  
"I love you too Sid" Isabelle said starting to feel a little bit better knowing that she would be in Sidney's arms soon.

Sidney got to his place and saw Isabelle sitting on the stairs. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. Sidney kissed her on the forehead and then took her hand and they walked together into his condo.

Sidney took Isabelle to the couch and they sat down together with Sidney pulling Isabelle into his arms.

What's the matter sweetheart?" Sidney said holding her as she snuggled into his strong chest.  
"My mother does not want me to be with you because you are not of our social set. I don't care what she says because I love you and want to be with only you" Isabelle said moving slightly to look into Sidney's eyes.  
Sidney looked at Isabelle and smiled, "I am glad to hear that you want to be with me because I don't see my life without you in it either. You are the only woman that I have trusted in forever and I love you sweetheart with all my heart" Sidney said and then leaning in for a kiss that Isabelle happily accepted.


End file.
